Plunny Zone
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: Welcome to my black-hole, folks. All of the ideas I've managed to type but never brave enough to post... Until now. You can all thank IndieWrites for this! Contains yaoi as well as general ideas; X-Men, Real Steel, Transformers, HP, and others. No flames!
1. Time Idea

Time & Space rift in FF VII world; Cloud & Vincent investigate it, get sucked in and accidentally touch the All-Spark as they end up in the govt. facility. They're locked away, and then hauled out for questioning. The govt. has to revert to a Japanese translator for Vincent (since he speaks Wutanese) and that works quite well.

Cloud and Vincent speak Gaian, a language only the Cybertronians can remember. Their weapons have not been touched since their detainment and Cloud's blade is where he dropped it as no one can lift it. He explains about Gaia, the rift, as well as the tiny little fact that he and Vincent have been brutally experimented on by a crazy scientist who had access to unstable chemicals. The energy from the All-Spark begins to change their bodies into Cybertronians.

They end up as Autobots, though Vincent is viewed with some suspicion due to his red eyes. Can revert to Gaian forms under pressure or when stressed. Weapons resize to accommodate the forms. Vincent is Courted openly by both Prowl and Jazz. Cloud is Courted by the Twins and Rachet. Sam is surprisingly alright with all of this since he's had his own transformation and is secretly dating his guardian Bumblebee.


	2. Angeal's Wards and the Mafia

Desmond Miles sprawled comfortably across his two best friend's laps. The new kid was their Fencing Instructor' latest ward. Cloud was softly talking to him, placing a hand on his arm every now and then. The guy had a hoodie on (the hood was pulled up), showing only broad shoulders and a thin waist.

"Des, amore mio, go over there and introduce yourself." Ezio drawled, nudging Desmond with his knee.

"Why? Cloud's handling him just fine. He'll introduce him to us." He replied, allowing Altaïr to continue petting him. The new kid stood up and tugged on Cloud's hand, leading him over. "See?"

"Hey guys. This is Sephiroth. Seph, this is Desmond, Altaïr, and Ezio." Cloud introduced them before shoving Des's legs down off of Ezio's lap and settling down. "You can drag the chair over. It's comfy." Sephiroth sank gracefully into the chair, sitting there as if he owned it.

"These are your friends?" The deep tenor was soft, almost a purr.

"Yeah. Thought it'd be easier if you had met some of them before school started."

"Do I have to take off my hood?" Cloud sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes; the school rules don't allow it."

"I already dislike school." That sounded odd, so Desmond spoke up.

"You've never been to school before." A long silence greeted his statement.

"... No, I have not. I do know the basics. Cloud says that my intellect is better than most."

"He's seventeen and he writes like a college professor." Cloud chuckled, smiling. "Come on, it's just us for another thirty minutes, Seph." Gloved hands reached up and pulled the hood down. Sheer beauty greeted them; long silver hair that spilled like a volumous waterfall, bright green eyes that shone like emeralds, and coral lips that tilted down in a frown.

"This is why I do not like pulling it down. Cloud is the only one who seems immune to... me."

"Miei bella, penso che dovremmo smettere di guardare. E 'rozzo." Ezio's soft reminder had them looking to the side and blushing.

"Sorry." Desmond spoke first, smiling. "So, uh, what classes are you taking?"

"AP Calculus, AP History, AP Literature, AP Stats, AP Biology, and... three art courses."

"Oh! Hey, where's Leo?"

"Mio amici! And who is the Botticelli Angelo dropped amongst our midst?" Sephiroth smiled, pulling a sketchbook out of his school bag. "Ah, another artist? We must compare diagrama!" Leo got him out of his shell, especially when they found out they had the exact same classes.

"Are you always this full of energy?" The bright green eyes rolled in feigned annoyance.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I have all of them in portrait as well as painted. Would you like to see?" They compared sketches until the bell rang for school.

**-PoV-**

Sephiroth wanted to play hooky by the time school ended; get the hell out and cuddle in Angeal's comforting arms. The stares were driving him up the wall... And then some. Whispers, stares, casual brushes were excuses to get close. He fled the minute Cloud drove up in the Golf, flinging himself into the passenger side.

"Home, I want to go home." He snapped out, eyes begging Cloud. They drove home in silence. Angeal greeted them at the door, pulling him into that hug that he needed very much. "Can I stay here and be home-schooled?" he muttered against the strong shoulder of his guardian.

"Ah, ah Seph. You need to be socialized and you know school is better than a private tutor."

"That and the tutor might be a lecherous bastard or bit-Sorry." Angeal merely smiled and allowed him in, making them sandwiches in a methodical manner. "Is Zack coming over?" he asked, smiling at the odd combinations of sandwiches as well as Zack's favorite, tuna with mustard and hard-boiled egg.

"Yes, the Puppy's coming over. Dad only makes those for Zack. I don't understand his tastes sometimes, and I grew up with the lazy sonofagun." Cloud snorted from the couch, bent over his homework. Sephiroth wrinkled his nose and pulled out all of the catch-up material to cross-reference for his current workload. Spreading out on the table, he put his headphones in and turned up the music, focusing on his work. A hand waving under his nose had him pulling out a headphone and looking up to see Zack grinning at him like a maniac.

"Hey! So, watcha up to, Mr. Genius?"

"Homework." he drawled, motioning with his pen to the annoying but profuse questions on the book he'd already read. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying for your exam?" Zack pouted before throwing his hands up.

"I come visit my baby brothers and all try talk about is boringness. Dad! Make them stop being so blegh..."

"I'm about finished with my homework and I need a break. Kickboxing or katas?" Sephiroth purred as he stood to stretch out.

"That's more like it! Katas, 'cause you suck at them."

An hour later they trooped back in, Zack's swears turning the air blue.

"Zackary!"

"Sorry Dad. He's gotten _**good**_."

"I practiced all summer and after my rehabilitation."

"Eww, you worked during the summer? Ooo, tuna!" Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Zack's spontaneousness. "Difuwanone?"

"Yes, I'll have one if you stop talking with your mouth full. I'm surprised I can even understand that mess." he retorted without heat as he snagged one and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm," he swallowed and spoke, "Those are really good Dad."

"I've had twenty-some odd years of perfecting the damn things for Zack. Of course they're good." came the muffled response as his adoptive Dad dug out the wok, side of beef, frozen veggies and the tools. "Bulgogi tonight, but not before you shower. I'm not having sweat in my meat." Both Sephiroth and Zack mock-gagged at the thought.

"Gross! Dad!" their older brother protested, running to the bathroom on the first floor. "I call the first shower!"

"Whatever, Zack. Dad installed a second shower after you left." he called as he trudged up the stairs, showering quickly and wrapping his hair in The Towel. No one in the house touched The Towel because it was Sephiroth's and he'd made it clear to never, ever touch it without his permission. "So, can I help?"

"No. Finish your homework and then you can set the table." He grumbled good-naturedly before quickly scribbling out the rest of the answers. "Done? Let me see." Angeal checked it over with years of a parental eye and nodded. "Good, now you can help." Sephiroth smiled softly at his adopted Dad before gathering his school things and putting them away. The concern was genuine and the man actually cared. Other adoptees dropped by quite frequently, but Zack was Angeal's actual son; he adored all of his adopted siblings enough to annoy them with a visit out of the blue.

The doorbell rang and Sephiroth placed the last plate on the table, answering it a little out of breath, "Hewley residence, how can I-Oh. Hi, Vincent." Vincent was the oldest of their little circle, almost as old as Angeal himself.

"Mmm, weekly The Towel time? I called earlier and heard him shopping for bulgogi. The rest should be here soon." Vincent didn't talk much to outsiders, but it was another story with Angeal and the family.

"Yeah. My hair was getting a little gross."

"Says the kid who has perfect swishy hair, yo." Reno barged in after Vincent, sticking his tongue out at Sephiroth's scowl. Reno was the fourth kid Angeal had adopted and seldom dropped by unless it was important or be had news to impart. But sometimes he showed up just to annoy them all. "Kunsel's coming and I think that's it." Oh, good. Sephiroth didn't think he could handle Barrett or Cait Sith today.

**-PoV-**

Altaïr curled up against Ezio, enjoying the comforting silence after the break-up with Maria.

"She doesn't deserve you." Ezio spoke softly, the lilting Italian accent sharpening the r's. "Lei è brutta."

"I don't speak Italian." he mused, looking up from his place in Ezio's lap.

"Sí, I know; only Arabic and Inglese per tu."

"You're doing it again."

"Mi dispiace, Alty."

"Hey, only Malik and Kadar are allowed to do that."

"Why? Aren't we close enough?" Altaïr thought about the long years of his odd friendship and the harsh words Maria had spat at him. Yes, they were close enough.

"She said the same thing, only not as pleasant. 'You sit in his lap like he's your favorite fucking boy-toy. All that Italian is doing is looking for the next conquest, you sick pervert.' What-"

"Bah, do not listen to that putana. She's jealous of you, mio amico. Sí she wants me. I don't want anything to do with her Spanish whore ways."

"That's rich coming from the Italian gigolo."

"Io conoscere, ma lei è molto pazzo putana."

"English?"

"You wouldn't like what I called her. What are you going to do?"

"Stop dating for a bit, to be honest."

**Translations:**

Amore mio- my love

Miei bella, penso che dovremmo smettere di guardare. E 'rozzo.- My beautiful ones, I think we should stop staring. It's uncouth.

Lei è brutta.- She's ugly.

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Sí- yes

Inglese per tu.- English for you.

Putana- bitch

Mio amico- my friend (male singular)

Io conoscere, ma lei è molto pazzo putana- I know, but she's a very crazy bitch.


	3. A Hidden Spark

_Atom is the 'people's champion' and still fights. Bumblebee has been in deep slumber ever since he crash-landed to Earth. Max and Charlie Keaton uncover him after driving through a corn-field by accident. He's been there since 2005 and is the only Cybertronian (Autobot or otherwise) to have landed on the correct planet. Bailey Keaton (formerly Tallet) tries to plug him in next to Atom, her hand laid over his Spark; he jerks awake, laser cannon activated and all. He explains everything and he needs to know if any others like him have arrived. Bailey informs him with a negative. He realizes he's stuck on Earth and has to keep quiet, play as a boxing robot for the rest of his long life... But this is 'Bee we're talking about and things are never easy._

Charlie hums under his breath as he drives down the interstate for Atom's next match. Max is staring off into space before he sits up suddenly and points at the cornfield they're driving by.

"Dad! Did you see that?" Charlie stops the truck, indulging his son's antics as they walk through mile-high corn. His eyes widen as he sees the giant thing in a huge crater.

"Kid, go get the winch. There may be some salvageable parts." Hauling it in with them, Atom's next match is quickly over and they drive home. "Hun?"

"Hmm?"

"Max found this hunk of junk in a cornfield. Think you can salvage any of it?" His wife snorted as she ran her hands over the joints of the thing.

"Whatever this is, it's valuable. You really should let Max out on a leash. He finds the most amazing stuff... Whoever built this was _**good**_."

"Tak?"

"No, it's not even close to his style. This metal's-Ouch! ...I like it." The hunk of metal had shocked Bailey and she grinned at him.

**-PoV-**

Bumblebee groaned lowly, vents kicking on as he took in his surroundings. The organic creature in his laser sight was harmless, though it appeared to be a femme of some sort... And sparked? The mech would be better to speak to, perhaps. His processor hit upon the Internet, a data-pad full of information and he realized that this particular femme was named Bailey Keaton.

"Bailey Keaton."

"How-How do you know my name?"

"The Internet, Mrs. Keaton. My designation is Bumblebee. I'm an Autobot scout and saboteur." He put away his laser cannon, as well as allowing his visor to slide up and his battle mask to come down.

"You're a robot." He glanced at the other mechanical structure, noting the framework was a little shoddy but there was a Spark. Very faint, mind you, but there. "A talking, _breathing_ robot; a figment of my imagination."

"I assure you I'm real enough. When will your husband be home?"

"He's here. Charlie!"

"Yeah, Hun? You sound a little-_**Holy shit!**_ I'm seeing things."

"Again, you are not. Humans appear to be fond of not believing things they see," his sarcastic remark goaded the mech (Charlie) into scowling, looking his frame up and down. "This is not a hoax, I have no controller and my armor is made of high-density space carbide. Bailey knows my designation. Is there somewhere I can wash off? Ick, space dirt is the worst to get out after- Fifteen human years? Primus, now I _really_ need a wash." Charlie pointed outside, so Bumblebee turned up his audial sensors and found the spigot.

"What the hell was that thing?" The mech growled after he'd left the room.

"He said his name was Bumblebee and that he was an Autobot something. An alien robot... In my Dad's gym! Good God, he'd be rolling in his grave if he knew." Bailey's vocals contained slight hysteria; the mech would have to calm her down before she had a mood swing.

"Hey. Hey, we have no idea what he is. We'll just ask him." Bumblebee finished his wash, wishing silently for some solvent to scrub his frame with. "So, your name's Bumblebee."

"I prefer 'Bee to be honest with you, mech."

"Huh?"

"Primus, it's like training a petro-puppy... Mechs are what you'd call men or males. Femmes are women or females. Primus is the equivalent to your God. You with me so far?" Charlie nodded so he continued. "Great. I'm a scout and a saboteur for the Autobot sect of the Cybertronian Army. Cybertron is where I'm from. An Autobot is a good 'bot. The bad 'bots are called Decepticons. My leader's Optimus Prime. The 'Con's leader is Megatron. Now, we can transform into something mechanical that you'd see every day and we do have holo-forms."

"Holo-forms?" Bailey asked, interest in her green optics.

"Optical illusions that are solid to the touch. We have Sparks. Sparks are our... hearts and souls combined. There isn't a word for it in Earth languages. Cybertronians form Spark Bonds."

"What about sex?" Bumblebee laughed at the youngling's question.

"Max!"

"No, it was inevitable. It's called interfacing. By the way, Charlie, your wife's sparked... Or as you humans would say, she's pregnant."

"Jesus... What else is there?"

"Let's see; mech-on-mech (as well as femme-on-femme) relations are accepted and even approved of in most cases, since both genders can get sparked. I can't sense another 'bot for vorns... But the All-Spark is somewhere on the West Coast of this country. The All-Spark is where we came from and where we return when we offline. Our way of reincarnation, you could say." He shrugged his shoulders, making a face as the grit in his doorwings made a horrible grating noise.

"What is that?"

"I need solvent and someone to reach in-between my doorwings... Solvent's what you'd call soap." The youngling flashed him a smile, offering to help.

"I'll do it. Think I need a step ladder though." Bumblebee easily carried it outside and sat down, placing the metal structure down delicately. "Eww, you weren't kidding about soap."

"That bad? Primus, why do I always get the end of the fragging rebar?"

"Hey, did you curse?"

"Cybertronian and I don't want to hear you repeat it since I know what it means, youngling."

"Max, my name is Max."

"Atom, your 'bot... He's got a Spark."

"I knew he wasn't a normal robot, but a Spark? I don't know..."

"The reason I know is because it's my job, Max. Sparks are serious business to Cybertronians. Some of our Sparks never make it; others have split-sparks, like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." He flicked on his display screen, showing the practical jokers. "Those two were the pranksters of the Ark." Max scrubbed away at the dirt, making him sigh in contentment.

Being clean did wonders for his frame…


	4. Fenice Nero

Fenice Nero (Black Pheonix)

When Voldemort chose Harry's birthday to kidnap him, the stupid bastard forgot one thing; Inheritance. It ripped through him with the force of an explosion, taking half the Death Eaters and Voldemort with him as the black and green flames licked around him...

Over a thousand kilometers of water and nearly thirty years into the past, Professor Charles Xavier awoke with a gasp, gripping his head in a futile effort to block the pain.

"Charles?" The sleep-muddled voice belonged to his lover, Erik Lensherr. "Are you alright?" Erik's soothing hands came up and massaged his temples as he mastered the pain to explain.

"A trio of mutants has become aware of their power. But one of them is a chronopath... A time-traveler, Erik. He's powerful."

"More powerful than the ones we've discovered through you and Cerebro?" Charles shivered at the power he'd felt.

"Yes. The only man is a telempath. The other male is an elemental; though his specialty is similar to yours. He can summon metal from the very air." He felt Erik stiffen against his back. Charles chuckled and reassured his lover. "He's sixteen, blonde, and not my type: too proper."

"Too proper?"

"Mmm, I like my men Polish, with devilishly handsome good looks and only the ability to bend metal whenever he so chooses."

-PoV-

Erik pulled him closer and buried his nose into Charles' hair. He shouldn't have worried; Charles was HIS blue-eyed bunny, ever faithful. Snuggling further under the covers, he fell asleep, assured of his love's loyalty.

There was a panic in the halls the next morning. Three people had been found, smelling faintly of smoke and blood. The first dark-haired male of the trio was shielding the other two with his own body. A protector of the others then. Speaking to him would be best.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Not in London, not in 1996, and definitely not in the clutches of my arch-enemy. It feels safe here." The soft Surrey accent had him turning to Charles.

"It's a school. It's the year 1960 and yes, it is safe here. Erik and I founded this place." A shocking emerald gaze looked up, then back at the blond and black. "No harm will come here; you and your companions may rest easily."

"Harry?"

"Drake, I brought you here? Sev?"

"Another elemental is here and a telepath. Mutants, only... they don't feel like outsiders." The man slurred slightly, blood sliding down his face.

"No, this is a school for mutants. It's Charles' brain-child and we've made this a good place."

"War-War victim..." he coughed before slumping over. The younger dark-haired one, Harry as his companions had stated, sighed lowly and lifted him up off the ground, placing his head in his lap.

"Shhh. Gently now, my cobra." The moment was ruined by Shaun fake coughing. Emerald eyes flashed with a deadly fire before staring at Charles with an intensity that Erik had only felt under the eyes of Schmitt. "You say we are safe. Can you guarantee it?" His lover gave the teen a soft smile before giving him a mental request.

:-Take the children to their rooms, would you? They're exhausted beyond their normal range. Come back and help me.-:

-As you have asked, I will do. Be aware that I ask for you in return...- Charles sighed mentally and gave him the equivalent of a kiss.

:-Go.-:

-Goodbye, my bunny.-

:-Go on!-: He smiled at the blush on his lover's face. :-I love you too.-: Of course he understood; some things were better left to settle.

-PoV-

Harry awoke curled between Severus and Draco on a large bed. He searched the room with his magic before opening the doorway to his newfound power. It swirled about the room, nudged his best friends (and secret love interest when it came to them both) and then vanished behind the mental dam he'd created in his mind. Occluding too late, as Severus had often pointed out in their lessons the year before.

"Your thoughts are loud enough to wake the dead." Right on time. Harry smiled as he tightened his shields to maximum force. "Much better; I see you've locked away your mind for now."

"Yeah-Uh, Drake?" Draco, for the first time, wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him close.

"Mine." Harry laughed it off, prying Draco's fingers off, accidentally rolling into Severus. Draco whined and reached for him.


	5. A Kiss in the Rain

_Cloud is the CEO of Strife Industries. He meets a silver-haired stranger when his company car breaks down; it gets jumpstarted easily. They share a kiss and then the mysterious silverette vanishes._

_Sephiroth is the long-lost heir to the vast Crescent fortune. He prefers to live in obscurity... Until he meets a blond stranger that changes his outlook._

_Cloud and Sephiroth share a taste in coffee, however, and friends in Zack Fair's Angel Café. Zack has known the pair for years and also knows that they long for the love of someone not out for their looks or money (hidden as it is with Sephiroth). And so begins the matchmaker's greatest dream..._

* * *

"Zack, I met this guy... Shiva, he was a good kisser." Sephiroth said before Zack could open his mouth about Cloud. "Blue eyes and the craziest blond hairstyle, but I went with my gut this time, like you've been after me to do... I don't regret any part of it except not getting the guy's name." Silver brows furrowed as Sephiroth dropped into thought mode.

"Hey, I know the guy." Slit-pupiled green eyes look up at him and narrow in suspicion. "Cloud Strife. He owns-"

"Strife Industries. I know that, but how do you know him?"

"Pffffft. The same reason YOU come here. Coffee and confession time... and today, Cloud came in gushing about a certain silverette I know. 'Fenrir, Zack, he was surreal. Like I'd just kissed an angel or something. Gorgeous green eyes and the softest hair I've ever had my fingers in.' I knew it was you because of the softest hair thing." he chuckled as Seph frowned at that. He normally noticed when people tried to touch his hair; entirely the fault of his bastard father. "That must've been some kiss for you not to be bothered." A bright pink flush stained Sephiroth's cheeks, meaning the silverette had been too far gone to care.

"I told you he was good." came the mumbled defense. "Just didn't say **_how_** good."

"Please, I know how good he is." Seph growled lowly, green eyes flashing. "What? I had an experimenting phase with my sexuality. I also kissed 'Geal and Gen, just make sure I swung both ways."


	6. Exchange Student

_**Exchange Student**_

_Link Hyrule decides to enroll in his Academy's Exchange Program. He never expected to be the one to go to ShinRa University, let alone be the only one to actually wade through all of the paperwork._

_His guides to the massive University are none other than everyone's favorite pair; Zack Fair and Cloud Strife..._

Link looked up from the map he'd been handed in the Admin Office, sighing as he shifted his satchel of clothes, sheathed Master Sword, bow, quiver, and his ever-present pouch, grimacing at the amount of attention he was garnering.

"Hiya! I'm Zack Fair, one of your guides to the ShinRa campus, so you can go ahead and put that map of yours away." The bouncy black-haired man chirruped, snatching away his map.

"Cloud Strife, your other guide to the campus. You're Link Hyrule, right?" The smaller blond made Link relax. Finally, a sane person!

"Yes. Is he... always like that?" Cloud laughed at his hesitant question.

"Zack is high on the worst thing ever, which so happens to be life. Ignore him and he grows on you. Now, people and groups you should avoid..."

Cloud proved to be the better guide, taking Link through all of his classes, his dorm room (whom he shared with a Ph.D. seeker) and eventually the Mess.

"Oh, good. A place I can base everything off of."

"It's the biggest building, so I guess. Uhh, sorry for talking so much. Where are you from?"

"Kokiri Kingdom, but my hometown is a place known as Skyloft. All this walking is boring; I miss Fawkes…" A light blond eyebrow rose at the mention of his Crimson Loftwing. "Right... He's a Loftwing and I can call him with a whistle. Once you fly, there's nothing better." He enthused, motioning with his hands as he explained. "I had to leave him with Zelda though." He pulled out a group photo they'd taken before he had to leave the Academy. "That's Fawkes, Windy and Zelda."

"Hey, the chick's kinda hot…" Link laughed at Zack's enthusiastic exclamation.

"Don't even bother. She's dating two guys at once from some other college. Genesis and… Angeal if I remember correctly." Zack's jaw dropped before he closed it becoming eerily silent. "I say something?"

Cloud sighed and shook his head, "Those are the names of Zack's best friends from SOLDIER Academy. Sephiroth, your roommate, is a graduate and he wanted to get his Ph.D. here because his best friend and lover's also here getting the same thing." Link shook his head at the intricacy of ShinRa's student interactions.

"But… This is an all-male… Oh." The implications that his roommate was interested in the same sex had him blushing. Kokiri didn't really have anything but straight couples; though there were legends about the Hero… "Well, college is for new experiences. What? Just because we don't have any same-sex couples doesn't mean there aren't legends." He scoffed as Zack recovered from the apparent shock.

"So, have you seen 'Geal and Gen?" He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his foldable leather wallet (a new acquisition) and pulled out the photo of all three of his good friends in a soft moment.

"They have to ride our guest Loftwings and Genesis doesn't seem to get along with any of them but the one Angeal rides."

The college classes were embarrassingly easy. He'd expected something similar to the Academy's courses and had memorized all of the accompanying texts he'd been sent. These classes were nothing like that. He sighed as the professor droned on about proper sword technique.

"Mr.… Hyrule, was it? Are you _bored_?" Link raised an eyebrow and gave the man a look.

"I've known about 'proper' sword technique since I was a Squire in Kokiri. None of that crap is gonna get you anywhere when you're fighting monsters three times your size." He pointed out, the diagrams looking quite silly on the glass projector.

"You would know, I assume."

"Would Mr. Hyrule please come to the Dean's office? Kokiri Royal summons." Link smiled tightly and made his way down the stairs, then took a left to the office.

"Link! There you are. Come here." Zelda pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "I'm getting married." He twirled her around and grinned.

"When did they finally propose?"

"Yesterday! Oh, they were so nervous and Genesis stumbled over his part, but it was adorable…" Link groaned and she swatted him on the back of his head.

"Oww…"

"Please, you deserved that."

"I'm your best friend and Kokiri's Hero, yes, but I don't want to know all the details."


End file.
